First Christmas
by SurfaceMemory
Summary: It was a time to be together, a time to celebrate the holiday, a first time...for anything and everything. Winter's embrace was strangely warmer than expected. FLight. One-Shot.


**A day late, but it's the thought that counts, right? Special Thanks to AkiraDawn who helped in the creation of this story. Even though she helped write, it still contains my first lemon, so I hope you all enjoy!  
**

**

* * *

**

**First Christmas**

The first day was absolute hell.

At least, it was for Lightning Farron.

She wasn't really sure what it was, maybe it was the way she saw her sister kiss Snow, or the way Vanille clung onto Hope. There was something there that she wanted, but for the life of her, she just couldn't lay her finger down upon it. But she knew one thing for sure.

She hated Christmas.

It didn't help that every time she saw some type of exchange she would look away and make eye contact with Fang, if she was nearby, the Oerbean woman always sported the same expression she had, she wanted something, but she couldn't figure it out as well, at least, that's what Lightning thought.

The trip had been a long one, out here into seemingly the middle of nowhere. Its nestled isolation among the pines was worth the lengthy commute. Winter in all its glory could be felt out here, the cold harsh world around them and the comfort within the cedar structure...

Everyone found themselves somewhat tired the first day of the trip but that didn't stop little Dajh from dragging his father out into the snow with him. Vanille had taken at least a hundred pictures of this even though she would have rather been practicing making out with Hope...the inexperience shown through horribly.

Snow and Serah thought Dajh was just a precious little thing and that they had a way of entertaining him when Sazh was just worn out by his energy. He was a good little boy and never caused anyone any trouble. As much as Lightning knew Snow and Serah wanted their own children she hoped to Etro this Christmas Weekend wasn't the weekend to make that a reality...she just couldn't stand the thought of being an aunt. No, no...it wasn't that she didn't care about that...something else was on her mind but she just couldn't put her finger on it.

Nearly all of the first day Fang had been swearing at her new phone and flipping through the pages of the manual trying to figure everything out; of course she was pissed that there was hardly any service out here and Lightning was secretly tickled at the way Fang fought with Snow and Sazh over that damn phone. The minute she would figure out one feature...she would mess something else up and it took every ounce of her self control to keep from swearing at that little electronic piece of shit and tossing it out the window...Lightning just kept smiling at her the whole time.

That only got her through the first day, the second one, Christmas Eve, wasn't all that better. With everyone pretty much recovered they had opted into discovering the winter wonderland that lay outside. Lightning, being her usual self, decided to stay inside 'to keep the cottage warm' as her excuse. A few members of the group bought it, after all, the fireplace was wood burning and the heater was shot in the old cottage, if everyone went out the place would slowly freeze.

Dajh had dragged his father and the two teens to play in the snow and skate on the lake's frozen surface while Snow and Serah had gone out to wonder the wonderland. Fang... Light sighed; she didn't know what Fang went outside for. She couldn't see them playing with the children and she knew that Fang wouldn't even bother staying with those two. Lightning didn't mind, it left her alone in front of the fireplace with her bottle of red wine and one of Serah's fashion magazines

**

* * *

**

It was no secret that Fang appreciated the peculiarities in life and so when she found a snow covered holly bush behind the cottage somewhat sheltered by the cottage's woodshed; she couldn't help but admire it's pointing little leaves and its reddish orange berries. "Well, aren't you just a little bitch of a plant. Ya' got those points on ya' leaves but ya' got this berry that's looks all...pleasing to the eyes. I see how ya' are. You're pretty to look at but don't piss you off...just like Vanille after a long night out." Fang continued to examine the bush when she heard a kind of shifting of sorts above her.

Once again, her curiosity got the best of her as she moved toward the edge of the woodshed. It was as if something were sliding above her. Fang looked around as the sliding sound quickly grew louder. Before she knew what was happening she was squealing like a schoolgirl as a pile of snow from the roof of the shed had broken free and had now covered her in a blanket of white.

**

* * *

**

Lightning jumped up with a jolt, nearly spilling the red alcohol over the hi-gloss sheets of Serah's magazine. Making sure that they were untouched she looked over her shoulder and saw Fang standing at the doorway, covered head to toe in melting snow as she grumbled wordlessly under her breath as she kicked off her boots and peeled off her heavy winter jacket. Slowly she lumbered her way over to the fireplace Lightning sat in front of, tossing the jacket haphazardly on the ground next to it so it would somewhat dry. Lightning didn't say anything as she watched the warrior move her frozen body as she ran her hands through her hair trying to get it dry.

"Make yourself warm." Lightning muttered, slowly turning the page as she looked back down at the book so it wouldn't look like she just spent the last minute watching the tanned woman. Fang just smirked.

"Thank goodness there's a blanket back here!" Fang said a bit frustrated as she snatched it up and unfolded it, plopping down beside Lightning on the couch, She paid no regard to Lightning's glass of wine and that she could have made the purple liquid spill from its crystal confines.

"Careful there! Wine stains you know?" Lightning cautioned her.

"I'm freezing to death because snow assaulted me...I mean snow fell on my head...I mean...hell I'm not talking about ya' damn brother-in-law! Now, here! Get me warm will ya!" Fang bitched to Lightning. Lightning couldn't help but giggle at her slightly. "What ya readin'? Oh please love! Don't read fashion magazines, they only make ya' feel ugly!" Fang scolded as she squirmed around thrashing the blanket over Lightning and moving over against her.

Lightning grumbled slightly when she felt Fang's cool body press up against her; it was surprising that she could feel it right through her sweater. Lightning just shook her head and pulled the edge of the blanket that was around her shoulder just closer to her as Fang slowly edged her way closer and closer, after all, sharing body heat is one of the best ways to stay warm.

"I'm only reading this because it's the only thing I could find, I finished my novel yesterday." Lightning muttered as she turned the page again, she really wasn't paying attention; it was just something to distract her from what was, going on around her.

Fang just chuckled; taking the wine glass from Light's hand and taking a small sip of the liquid, letting it sit on the tip of her lounge before swallowing.

"Well I don't like them"

"Well, I don't like that you took my wine glass." Lightning teased her.

"In that case, give me the bottle love." Fang said handing Lightning's glass back to her. Lightning's cheeks were pink but maybe that was the heat from the fire

Lightning handed the bottle to Fang and felt the look on her face turn suddenly serious as the bottle hit Fang's lips. There was a sort of sexiness to the way she swallowed it down. She shot her eyes back to the magazine before her even though she had no idea what she was looking at. Fang's body was slowly warming itself the longer she sat there.

**

* * *

**

"Auntie Lightning! Unca Fang!" Dajh shouted as he ran across the room and jumped on the couch both Fang and Lightning were sitting on, the empty plastic wine glass fell from Light's hand and onto the floor as the little boy snuggled in between them. "Dajh cold!"

"Unca Fang?" Fang repeated slowly, staring at Lightning, the older Farron had a smirk on the corner of her lips; the Oerbean woman just rolled her eyes afterwards, helping Dajh sit between them with the blanket over him. Lightning leaned over and whispered into Fang's ear.

"I guess he doesn't see you as an 'auntie'" she joked.

Sazh was still at the door knocking snow off his boots as to not track the slush through the cottage. Snow and Serah were right behind Sazh impatiently waiting for Sazh to move. "Uh oh...this because I showed him how to spit seeds isn't it?" Fang asked lightning softly, as her words made blue eyes laugh.

"I'm sure that didn't help." Lightning said covering her mouth with her hand as Dajh made himself comfortable squirming around under the blanket.

"Great, now I'm gonna be the one he comes to for...what's some stuff a cool fun uncle does?" Fang asked.

Lightning laughed a little harder, even though she tried to hide it. "I don't know! Maybe you can take him to a strip club when he turns eighteen!" Lightning said. It was out of character for her but it was still funny. Fang smirked.

"Maybe you and I'll undress right now and really give him an education." Fang winked as Lightning felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment. She wasn't sure why she was so embarrassed though...perhaps it was the wine getting to her.

Lightning's eyes darted around for a moment as she tried to cover up her embarrassment. Her thought process stopped when Dajh laid his little head down on her lap and sighed softly in content. Fang chuckled under her breath as her eyes sparkled. Lightning rolled her own eyes and closed the magazine, throwing it onto the floor with the empty wine glass.

"I'm gonna start dinner now." Serah's voice floated from the front door as her light footsteps soon started to make noise against the kitchen floor. Snow and Sazh had already disappeared downstairs, probably breaking into the beer.

"Serah, did you see Vanille and Hope anywhere?" Lightning asked when she leaned forward, noticing that Serah's usual kitchen helper wasn't present. The younger Farron smiled softly as she turned around to face her older sister.

"Look out the window Claire, they're still skating." she pointed out, the two on the couch leaned to the side to look out the large window in the room, off to the side they could see the young couple doing... young couple-like things on the middle of the cleared skating rink on the frozen lake.

"Well ain't that cute?" Fang smirked; Lightning could feel her gaze upon her.

"Where did daddy go?" Dajh asked. He seemed to be partly asleep.

"He'll be here in a minute honey." Lightning assured the little boy as she shifted her eyes to Dajh.

"What do you wanna bet Hope has no clue how make a woman..." Lightning cut Fang off ssssshh-ing her furiously. There was no telling how she was going to finish that sentence but in her slightly wine-laden mind she had a good idea. Fang was still watching Lightning carefully.

"I know how...to make a woman do just about anything." Fang said. Her voice was so low Lightning could barely hear her but her eyes burned into Fang's none the less. It seemed as though Lightning's mind had been completely taken over by another force because she leaned forward toward Fang with complete disregard for the child on her lap. Fang was a bit surprised by this but leaned in toward Lightning. Was this going to be a kiss? Was Lightning going to tell her something? What the hell was happening right now!

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP _

_FIRE FEU! PLEASE EXACTUATE! FIRE FEU! _The old smoke detector started to squeal in an earsplitting tone.

Serah screamed and grabbed a towel form a drawer and began fanning the puff of smoke drifting up toward the smoke detector. The screeching startled Dajh and nearly made Lightning jump out of her skin.

"Oh hell, I wish I woulda married that culinary genius." Fang mumbled sarcastically. "SNOW! SNOW! GET THE BLOODY HELL UP HERE! "

Lightning was mortified. "You can't talk like that in front of Dajh!" Lightning scolded Fang slapping at her hand.

Fang grabbed Lightning's fingertips. "Aww, come on, it'll toughen him up." Fang said perfectly logically.

Lightning quickly tore her eyes away from Fang, hoping that she wasn't blushing. She really wasn't one to talk, after all, just what was she about to do in front of little Dajh of all people? Kiss Fang? Unbelievable!

"Ah... the potatoes boiled over..." Serah's innocent voice mumbled over from the kitchen as the stench of something burnt assaulted their noses. Fang, having the keener sense of smell reacted a little worse that Lightning did.

"Fang?"

"After dinner love." Fang smirked she winked at Light before standing up and scooping Dajh up in her arms, the poor boy was asleep now, how? Shouldn't have the alarm kept him up? Lightning didn't know, she wasn't all that good with children, but they were attracted to her, whether it was because of her hair or the fact she was a soldier, she didn't know, nor would she ever know. "Even after the noise, the fresh air has put this lil'one out like a light." She smirked before walking away to put Dajh to bed.

Her eyes slowly traveled to the wine bottle Fang had left on the table as she leaned forward taking it in her hand. She looked over at her fallen glass and sighed, she just put the bottle to her lips and drank before putting it down, placing her head in her hands afterwards. Just what was going on between her and Fang?

**

* * *

**

"Serah, what are you doing in here baby?" Snow asked putting a hand around her waist and beer soaked lips on her neck.

"Sorry, I just let these potatoes boil over. No big deal. Will you do me a favour and shred some of that cheese over there?" Serah questioned.

"I certainly will." He answered her sitting his bottle down beside the stove. Fang had gone into the hallway to tuck Dajh into his bed.

"Girl, why you got your face in your hands. You been hittin' that wine have ya'?" Sazh asked teasingly to her as he playfully punched Lightning's arm. Lightning shot drunken blue eyes over at Sazh.

"I'm okay, I'm okay, I'm...okay." Lightning said quickly. This wasn't like her to be this impulsive, this unpredictable...or this wet between the legs. Thankfully the door flung open and Vanille was being pushed inside by Hope.

"We totally did it!" Vanille giggled. Naturally, Fang just HAD to appear at precisely that time.

"What do ya' mean you totally did it! Vanille! What the hell did you do?" Fang demanded. Vanille giggled like a little girl.

"We skated for ten minutes without falling once!" Vanille said shaking pink pigtails free of her wool hat as Hope stepped inside around her.

"Oh what! That's not news! Please Vanille!" Fang rolled her eyes and sat down on the couch again beside Lightning, squeezing Lightning between her and Sazh. She put a hand on Lightning's shoulder and brushed pink hair toward the back of her neck. It made Lightning's heart skip a beat...or so it seemed that way.

"Well I think it is! We didn't skate back in Oerba!" Vanille protested as she skipped into the kitchen. "What are you cooking Serah! It smell's amazing!" she opened up the oven door to take a peek, but the moment she did the fire alarm went off once more. Lightning flinched at the sound, she could feel Fang's lengthy nails dig into her shoulder just slightly as she jumped too.

"Snow!" Serah screeched, running over to the alarm and trying to fan it with a towel, the taller man shook his head and stood up; reaching to the ceiling he removed the device and killed it.

"Great, now if the kitchen is really on fire we're all dead!" Sazh idly joked Lightning glared at the man while Serah squeaked her apology as Vanille slammed the oven door shut.

"That thing is jus' too overly sensitive." Fang replied as Hope snatched the object away from Snow and walked over to sit by the fireplace, fumbling with the device, probably too see if he could fix it. Lightning slowly sighed as she reached for the wine bottle again, however Fang snatched it up before she could and drank from it, the older Farron just watched the huntress.

Fang licked her lips as she pulled the bottle away. Her strategy was to let the mayhem unfold behind her and try her best to stay the hell away from it. "So...Hope...have you ever..." Sazh cut her off.

"No! No! Fang, Im'ma not sit here and let you corrupt that boy!" Sazh scolded her.

"What! I was gonna ask him if he'd every fixed a smoke detector before!" Fang defended herself nearly hitting her pink toy with the wine bottle with a flailing hand.

"Oh...well...that's okay then." Sazh said.

"No, I've never actually fixed one but I'm sure I could...hey!" Hope said as Fang stood up, bottle in hand and snatched the smoke detector away from him. Lightning watched her with starved eyes as she crossed the room and threw it out the door.

"Oh man, we all doomed!" Sazh shook his head.

"That...is how ya get rid of a baaad problem. That is unless yer Serah...she's forever stuck with a problem." Fang winked but she looked at Lightning when she did it. Was that her way of flirting with her princess on the couch or was in coincidence? Whatever the case, it made Lightning delightfully nervous.

"Hey! You're one to talk!" Snow said helping Searh with something else in the kitchen.

"Well I don't see myself as a problem now do I? Eh? Eh!" Fang leaned her body forward slightly in Snow's the direction. The larger man didn't say anything right away as Fang then smirked in triumph. "Ya, you know I'm right, don'tcha?" she chuckled as she walked back to the couch and sat herself down beside Lightning again.

"Daddy?" Dajh's sleepy voice cut through the semi-silence in the room as the young sleepy eyed boy made an appearance. "Whut wuz that..." he yawned. The moment Sazh stood up to meet his son Fang quickly wrapped her arm around Light's waist and pulled the soldier closer to her as she re-draped the blanket over them.

Lightning's breathing hitched slightly when she felt Fang move against her, there was something there, there had to be, but she wasn't sure what. She shook her head slightly, hoping that Fang wouldn't notice.

"Son you hungry?" Sazh asked as he picked his son up. "Dinner should be ready soon."

Oh how Lightning dreaded the happenings after dinner.

"Daddy, I'm sleepy." Dajh cooed at him.

"I know you are, but ya need to eat. Why don't you get washed up and come to the table." Sazh said. "Hey, if you eat all your dinner your Auntie Serah has your favourite for desert!" Sazh enticed him.

"She does!" Dajh squeaked sitting straight up in bed.

"I do?" Serah exclaimed suddenly.

Sazh laughed at him. "She sure does son, she sure does!"

"Hey, Serah?" Sazh called to her as he went back into the kitchen. "You do have Dajh's favourite thing for desert, right?"

"I do?" Serah repeated a bit mortified as she glanced down at the little pre-packaged oatmeal pies beside her. "I mean...yeah...yeah I uh...they're right here!" Serah said unconvincingly.

"I remember being nineteen and in love just like you." Fang said to Vanille as she rolled her eyes at the way she was practically on Hope's lap with her hand intertwined with his. That gave her an idea. She was underneath this blanket with Lightning...right? She brushed her fingertips over the back of Lightning's hand, causing Lightning's mind to race. "What about you...Sunshine?" Fang asked letting her head rest on the palm of her other hand as she watched Lightning's motions carefully.

"Uh...well...uuuh...oooh..." Lightning paused feeling the sweat on her forehead. "So...are you two...a...a thing?" she asked like an incoherent and out of touch house-wife that hadn't a clue what was going on or how to be 'hip' with 'these kids today'.

Vanille giggled wildly and Hope looked down at the floor as Fang continued to brush her fingertips over Lightning's hand. "Silly! Of course we are!" Vanille replied.

Lightning didn't answer back; she didn't know what to do really. She could smack Fang' s hand away, but chances were that the huntress would take it the wrong way. Lightning swallowed slightly, Sazh aside, which meant everyone was with someone except... Fang and herself... and with the way Fang was acting right now.

She really wished she had never cracked open that wine bottle.

"Claire, do you still have more of your wine?" Serah asked as she pushed dishes into Snow's arms, telling him to set the table.

"Uhh..." Lightning responded, she didn't know, should she really keep drinking? She wasn't really a lightweight, but set her up properly and one bottle could do her in.

"It's almost done Serah love." Fang answered for her. "Can you crack open a fresh bottle?"

"You drink screw top too Fang?" Serah asked, confused, she was under the impression that only her sister drank that type of wine.

"I drink whatever Sunshine drinks." Fang asked, snuggling slightly against Light's shoulder.

Lightning blushed horribly and shot her eyes to the blanket with which she was covered. "Well, come and eat Sunshine. Dinner's ready." Snow chuckled as he set the table. Dajh came hurrying down the hallway after fulfilling his father's request. Fang pulled the blanket away from Lightning in one fast motion once again nearly making Lightning leap out of her skin.

"Come on Dajh, get over here. Now don't you go teachin' my boy how to drink that stuff ya hear'?" Sazh warned Fang as he put a hand on Dajh's head and motioned him toward the table.

"Yeah, yeah. Sazh, I'll be takin' him and his friends out for a good time before ya' know it." Fang said as she discreetly pushed Lightning up from the couch by putting her hand in the middle of her back.

"Fang...you are so full of crap." Snow said shaking his head as he took a hot skillet protected by a hot pad from Serah. "You don't know what a good time is."

"Snow Villliers, YOU don't know what a good...time...is!" Fang rebutted. Hope laughed at her. "Serah, baby...that's nothing against you, I'm sure you're amazing in bed. But I just gotta have the last word on him." Fang insisted. She still had her hand in the middle of Lightning's back.

"Fang, are ya even straight girl?" Sazh asked, shaking his head and shrugging his shoulders. Hope burst out in laughter along with Vanille, even earning a slight chuckle from Lightning when the older Farron finally walked away from the huntress.

"Me?" Fang asked oh so innocently. "Straight? Damn man, you don't know me, back in Oerba I was on both sides of the fence so often that even Little Vanille was left confused."

"She's right you know." Vanille said from her spot on Hope's lap. Lightning frowned, that wasn't how they were going to eat where they?

"Okay okay, let's continue this discussion later... much later." Serah emphasized her last words as she set the dinner, a cottage pie with scalloped potatoes, down on the table. "Come eat before Dajh passes out in his food."

Lightning bit her lip again and sat down at the table, much to her disdain Fang sat down beside her, Snow on her other side. Fang smirked at her one as she unscrewed the wine bottle and filled up Light's glass before her.

"Let's all enjoy this, shall we?"

**

* * *

**

"Move!" Fang shouted at Snow.

"I can't move! You do realize this couch is only so big!" Snow argued with her as he had Serah nearly pulled on his lap

"I don't care! Move the fuck over!" Fang ordered him. Poor Sazh was nearly dangling on the arm of the couch. Thank Lidnzel he had put Dajh to bed again because Fang had already downed plenty of wine and now her mouth was a fiery ball of fury.

"You can't say fuck to me!" Snow said.

"I can say whatever the fuck I want to you! Now if I'm gonna watch a movie about dogs an' shit you are gonna move over so I can sit here!" Fang said as Lightning reached up and snatched the wine bottle from her before she knocked someone out with it.

"We'll fix this!" Vanille said grabbing Hope and dragging him over to the nearby loveseat.

"Oooh no! No! I want to see your hands the ENTIRE duration of this movie!" Snow warned him.

"Good! If you're watchin' his you won't give a shit about mine." Fang winked.

"We're not going to do anything!" Vanille shrieked innocently.

"Vanille! Shut up! You don't even know how to do anything!" Fang accused her now that she had cozied up between Snow and Lightning.

Now there was room for Sazh and so it went Sazh, Serah, Snow, Fang, Lightning and Vanille and Hope on the nearby loveseat

"You're so mean Fang!" Vanille whined at her.

"Shut up and put the stupid dog movie in!" Fang barked.

"Damn girl, you a bit wound up! Now, just calm yourself down!" Sazh warned her

"I'll do anything for you Sazh." Fang said calmly as she reached on the floor for the blanket that once covered Lightning and herself; speaking of Lightning, she must have had a bit too much line because she couldn't' stop discreetly laughing at Fang.

"I'll be doing a hand check on regular twenty minute intervals." Snow warned as Sazh started the DVD player.

"I want to watch the previews!" Serah said. She only said it because she knew how annoying it was to watch previews of every single 'direct to DVD' movie that would be coming out within the next six months.

"Snow! Do you know how much can happen in twenty minutes! She'll be pregnant by then! Make it...ten minute intervals!" Fang said scooting over closer to Lightning.

"You know what Fang...no...never mind...forget it. You two just keep your hands where I can see them the entire time even though that has NOTHING to do with Vanille getting pregnant! Serah, I love you but we are not watching these previews! Sazh, get the hell on this couch and bring the DVD remote!" Snow said taking charge of all this because it got even more out of control.

"Can I have the wine bottle back?" Fang asked Lightning sweetly.

Lightning was still laughing as much to herself as humanly possible as she handed Fang her bottle back.

"Well, don't give in to me that easily! Etro! Gimme a challenge sunshine!" Fang said smirking at her, "Or maybe YOU want a challenge." Fang whispered very quietly as she took the bottle from Lightning.

Lightning's shoulders stopped shaking with laughter as a shiver ran down her spine, the wine bottle made it back to the Farron's lap. Fang leaned in closer trying to reach for the bottle but Lightning finally held it away from her, over the side table by the couch. Fang pouted as Serah shushed everyone.

"The movie is starting!"

"What the fuck is this movie about anyway?" Fang snarled as she immaturely tried to reach over Lightning to get to the wine bottle but the Farron just leaned further back into the corner of the couch. Eventually Vanille just reached out and snatched the bottle away.

"Hey!" the two shouted in unison, earning a glare from Serah.

The moment the dogs started talking, Fang groaned and rolled her eyes, she leaned over, in turn pressing her breasts against Lightning's face as she stole the wine bottle back from Vanille. Light's breathing hitched as Fang smirked in triumph when she uncapped the bottle and quickly placed it to her lips as she sunk back down on her seat next to Lightning.

"Isn't this the cutest thing?" Vanille squealed, poor Fang made a gagging sound in response, earning a smirk from Lightning.

"Awww, now I feel like a horrible father. Dajh woulda loved this. Look at all that fluff!" Sazh said.

"Sazh! Shut up!" Fang ordered him as she let her hand slip underneath the blanket and down Lightning's arm.

"Girl, I'm sorry! That's my paternal instinct comin' out! You appreciate fluffy puppies when you're my age!" Sazh defended himself.

"I think they're cute! What does that mean?" Snow asked.

"Man, that just means...waaait just a minute...Snow, don't go gettin' any ideas that you gonna get a puppy!" Sazh said.

"That would be so fun!" Serah said.

"See? Serah likes it." Snow said.

"I am so confused right now." Hope confessed.

"How the hell can you be confused! They're puppies! They're runnin' around and shit! There's Santa! There's...oooh Etro there's even more dogs! Maybe we'll get lucky and something will explode." Fang said moving her hand towards Lightning's thigh. Her mouth was a mess but her touch was sensual and tender. How she managed to do that was a mystery. "You...don't have much to say." Fang said looking at Lightning.

"Uuuhhhh...maybe they'll...pant?" Lightning said weakly. Her comment was entirely sexual in her mind. How could she possibly let herself turn such a stupid movie into such a horribly sexual line in her mind! Oh, that's right, Fang had her into a mess right now and there was nothing she could do about it.

She knew Fang was watching her, unable to think of anything coherent, she took the bottle back from Fang and quickly downed the rest, not like there was much left in the dark bottle to begin with. Setting the empty bottle back down she frowned slightly as Serah and Vanille cooed in the background.

Lightning make a move to stand up to get another bottle, or making a crack into the beer. But Fang's arms quickly wrapped around her waist and nearly pulled her back onto her lap, Lightning flinched slightly when she felt the huntress' mouth by her ear.

"I'm outta my head when you're not around." she whispered, taking the moment to nibble slightly on the Farron's ear.

* * *

Maybe it was the soothing fire or simply the length of this tiring overly-childish movie; whatever the case that tired feeling had set in. "Alright boys and girls, I'm callin' it a night." Sazh said standing up. "Merry Christmas ta y'all."

"He has the right idea." Snow said.

"Aww, I don't want to go to bed!" Vanille said laying her head over on Hope's shoulder.

"Let me tell you something Vanille!" Fang started.

"No Fang! You're done talking!" Snow said as he pulled Serah up from the couch.

"No I'm not! You two are not gonna stay here and screw on this couch. First, you don't know what you're doing...second...this is a nice couch and I'm sure it would be difficult to clean! If you two stay up down here you're going to watch the Satellite TV help channel and I will be giving a quiz on it in the morning!" Fang warned. In the midst of her lecture however, the whiter of the pink Farrons had disappeared from her side. When Fang looked back she realized it.

"Where did she go! How the...I was right here! How did I miss that! How...ooooh I blame you for this." Fang said to Snow as she slowly rose from the couch.

The moment Fang disappeared up the stairs Snow turned to Serah.

"What... what just happened?" he asked, the two remaining girls in the room just giggled in unison.

"Don't you know Snow?" Vanille asked. "Fang fancies Lightning."

"Well of course she... wait... Fang's gay?" Snow asked slowly taking a double take from Vanille to the staircase. "Is Lightning gay too?"

"That, I do not know." Serah answered as if it was the most casual thing in the world. "Come, let's go to bed honey, I'm tired too." with that she took Snow's hand and dragged him up the stairs, leaving Hope and Vanille alone. Hope turned to his girlfriend.

"What do you think about this?" he asked her

"You mean Fang and Lightning or what Serah's gonna do to Snow?" Vanille asked with sparkling blue eyes.

"Uh...either...I guess." Hope answered in slight confusion.

Vanille laughed sweetly and leaned over and whispered something to Hope. Whatever it was made a thin line of sweat appear on Hope's hairline.

**

* * *

**

Upstairs by the glowing Christmas Tree Lightning knelt down on both knees in front of the fireplace, "I told ya' once...I'm outta my head when you're not around." Fang muttered as she leaned in against the archway that lead into the hallway the bedrooms resided in. Lightning fixed her eyes on Fang as the amber flames silhouetted Lightning in its tender color.

'Yeah well...you may be outta your head but..." Lightning laughed a bit and looked away. She was a bit embarrassed by what she was about to say. After all, she wasn't exactly in touch with her feelings and she certainly wasn't prepared to confess what Fang did to her...or was she?

"But what?" Fang asked as she moved, she was like a panther as she moved across the floor toward Lightning.

"It's just that...I.. .I can't fight this feeling anymore." Oooh why! Why had she just said that to Fang! She could never look her in the eyes again!

Fang smirked at her. "You mean that feelin' between your thighs? You know what I think? I think...you may want a little bit of me...in you." she leaned down as her eyes burned through Lightning hotter than the very flames before them. Lightning felt herself suddenly nervous

Fang studied Lightning hard as she sunk down beside her on the floor. "I've never seen that look in your eyes...a little bit drunk maybe...maybe a little bit star struck...maybe...a whole lot horny..." Fang purred at her. She licked her teeth slowly.

Lightning didn't say anything right away. She scooted a bit away from Fang, pulling the blanket that was around her shoulders closer to her body, as if it was a cloak of protection. Fang chuckled darkly as she reached out, tracing Light's thigh she could hear the soldier's breathing hitch over the crackle of the wood burning fire.

There is somethin' on yer mind love... you gonna tell me or do I gotta pry it outta ya?" Fang asked softly, the first for her tonight as she slowly pried the edge of the blanket out of Lightning's grasp, soon joining her underneath the warm fabric. Lightning wasn't aware of it, but she leaned up against the slightly taller woman and she closed her eyes, trying to figure out what she wanted to say.

Lightning didn't say a word as Fang pressed her body hard into Lightning's; the curves of both women rubbing in to one another. Fang moved her body with a slinky precision against Lightning. It was a lap dance without the lap. "I..." Lightning looked up with pleading eyes at the Oerbian beauty and put her arms around Fang's shoulders. She surprised herself at her lack of apprehension. She hadn't even put her arms around a woman like this...or anyone for that matter. Lightning needn't say anything. Her lips sinking in to Fang's was all the answer Fang was looking for. It seemed what was on her mind had become clear.

Fang held her tighter against her own body, the warmth between them becoming hotter. Fang tasted of experience and lust. Lightning tasted of yearning and eagerness. Their kiss was tender as hot hands roamed over Lightning's sweater underneaht the blanket. Lightning's barely audible moan was reassurance to Fang that she liked to be touched and Lightning needed to be touched.

Fang pulled her lips away ever so slightly "You...are neglected, love." she purred at her

"I... I don't think I am..." Lightning answered slowly as she brought her hand up to trace the outline of Fang's cheekbone, the Pulsian chuckled slightly, Lightning was innocent, oh so innocent, it was fun to watch, fun to play with. Fang leaned in again and kissed Lightning softly on the corner of her lips.

Fang left a trail of reassuring soft kisses along Lightning's jaw. Lightning closed her eyes and gave in to Fang, gave in to her sweet caress, her seemingly protectiveness over her. Fang remembered what it was like, being shy and apprehensive and she knew how to handle it. Fang slid her hands up Lightning's arms and slid the blanket off of her.

"You are neglected and I'm gonna prove it. Don't say you're not. You've never let anyone pleasure you. Don't even bother trying to argue that." Fang said backing away from her and taking Lightning's hands in her own. She slid Lightning's hands over her clothed curves.

Lightning could feel her lower lip fall slightly limp. "Now watch this." Fang said letting go of Lightning's hands and peeling her shirt off. The fire danced around her body, casting wicked orange fingers over her stomach, distorting the true color of her bra. Lightning just watched...she watched in anticipation and complete enthrallment. "What? I'm not going any further. Now it's your turn. Come on...don't be so shy. Of course no one's forcin' you. You're forcin' yourself to keep ya' clothes on."

Lightning sighed and swallowed hard before taking a deep breath and pulling her turtleneck over her head. For the first time in her life she had wished so much that she would have asked Serah something...anything, anything about what being intimate was like. Sure she knew what Serah was into and what she was into were very different...but still she wished that she and Serah would have had those 'girl talk' moments that so many other sisters had.

Lightning bit her lower lip when Fang brought her hand up and slowly started to trace the print design on her bra. How was she supposed to react? She didn't want to do it wrong, she didn't want to unwillingly force Fang away by reacting the wrong way, but she knew, doing the nothing was definitely the wrong thing to be doing in the first place.

"I'm not gonna hurt ya Light, just let me show ya." Fang whispered softly, using her other hand to brush Light's hair behind her ear.

Lightning tried to force a smile but it didn't work the way she had wanted it to. Nerves were getting the best of her and that was the last thing she wanted. Fang leaned back and admired Lightning all over. Years of training had made that body and Fang wanted all of it. "Watch." Fang said slipping her hands underneath the straps of her own bra. She didn't break her gaze with Lightning's as she freed her shoulders of binding elastic. She slipped her hands behind her back and before Lightning could blink Fang's bra was lying at her knees. Lightning swore she was going to explode as she watched Fang rub her hands over herself.

"You gotta be comfortable in ya' own skin...don't worry...I'm not a tough audience." Fang said as she leaned back on her hands and waited. Lightning memorized Fang's body. She awkwardly reached for the straps of her own bra. Her hands were clammy and fumbly as she jammed her thumbs underneath the straps, stabbing her shoulder with her thumbnail in the process.

She clambered even more to unhook the eyelets behind her back. Her hands shook as she tried her best. Fang could tell she was trying hard. "Hey...relax; you are my sunshine...my only sunshine." Fang hoped that would earn a smile from Lightning, and it did.

Finally, Lightning managed to get her bra off, leaving it in a clump as Fang's. She reluctantly touched herself. With fear in her fingertips, she felt the lines of her own body.

Fang shook her head slightly and gently took hold of Lighting's trembling hand. They made eye contact quickly, something about the glow from the hearth make everything much softer, the genuine smile from Fang's face make Lightning blush just slightly. "Calm down love... it takes time, I know." she muttered, Lightning bit her lower lip and didn't say anything as Fang gently directed her hand over her breast. Once more the Farron forgot how to breathe.

"Fang, the bedrooms are right there." Lightning finally mustered something to say, sadly it was a protest, and the hallway leading to the bedrooms was less than a handful of meters away.

"I know they are." Fang said gently pushing Lightning back on their blanket on the floor. Maybe it was a bit on the aggressive side, but it was nothing in comparison to how primal Fang could really be. Lightning forgot about her own comment as Fang laid sweet lips on the Farron's collar bone. Soft hands sent chills over her body. Fang didn't even ask permission to work her way over Lightning's breasts and to the edge of her jeans.

She worked her lips lower and lower, kissing the tender skin of her breast while unfastening her jeans. It was the perfect distraction and she knew Lightning wouldn't protest.

Fang slid the heavy fabric off Lightning's hips and gave her pink-haired princess time to take it all in. As predicted, Lightning didn't protest. Fang pulled her lips away from Lightning's sweet nipple and looked her in the eyes. "So...I've always wondered...do the drapes match the carpet?" Fang laughed deviously. "May I?" Lightning shook her head yes. She tried to tell Fang but the massive ball in her throat prevented such. She was sweating and her mouth felt like a wad of cotton. All the moisture had flooded her thighs.

Fang stripped Lightning down leaving her void of any shred of clothing. Lightning started to panic a little. Now what! Oh Etro, what was Fang gonna do to her! Wait...she wanted whatever Fang was going to do to her but...what! She had no clue what to expect!

"So they do match..." Fang purred gently like a lioness as she traced a finger up Light's front, taking a moment to play with the silver stud that peirced the Farron's navel. Fang eventually leaned down, covering Light's body with her own. "It's okay to be nervous love; everyone is on their first time."

Lightning bit the inside of her lip, was she that painfully obvious? Or did Fang have a conversation with Serah? It didn't matter anyway, the soldier brought her hands up and buried them into Fang's hair before pulling her down into a needy kiss, and she could feel Fang smirk against her lips.

Lightning groaned slightly, the feeling of Fang's breasts against her own, it only made her wonder slightly, just slightly, why hadn't she allowed herself to experience this opportunity before? Was she just waiting for the right person?

She couldn't question that any further as she felt a finger slide up her thigh.

Lightning gasped. "Ssshh...ssshhh...ssshhh. It's okay. You don't like it just tell me to stop." Fang promised her as her nose rested against Lightning's.

"Yeah." Lightning said meekly. Fang let herself do what she knew how best to do, remembering just what a delicate flower she was dealing with. She wouldn't dare break a petal. She moved her body away from Lightning so she could watch her reactions. Fang coached her, reassured her and promised her nothing bad would come of this. Who knew Fang could be so soothing. It was as if she hadn't put a drop of alcohol in her. But as she watched Lightning's reactions to her she realized it was time to change it up.

"Ya like that huh?" Fang demanded.

"Yes..." Lightning answered her adamantly.

"Well, see how ya like this." Fang said losing her clothes from the waist down. Lightning gasped softly. Fang took Lightning's hand as if she were going to ask her to dance and placed it on smooth, soft skin.

It wouldn't be much longer now. Fang could take care of this on her own if she needed. For now, it was back to the fairest of them all. She moved Lightning's hand away from her and without any forewarning pushed her thighs apart and let her tongue guide her the rest of the way. Lightning cried out then immediately covered her mouth with her hands terrified someone would hear her.

Indeed Fang had done this before and Lightning was thoroughly convinced that she would never have this kind of expertise...or would she? She was a woman, right? Of course...that didn't necessarily mean she knew what a woman liked.

Lightning felt her body turn to jelly, she had no control of herself whatsoever. She was all Fang's. Fang could have done absolutely anything to this woman...but she chose to make Lightning climax in the most gentle of ways. Lightning fought back cries of pleasure as Fang lifted her face away...watching Lightning ride every wave out to its fullest. She wiped her mouth on the back of her hand and smirked. She commended herself on a job well done.

"You liked that, didn't ya?" Fang smirked as she sat up, Lightning struggled to do the same, but her body felt weak and tired, but for the first time, she was craving for more. She forced herself to sit up to face Fang properly, leaning in to kiss her once more; she could taste herself on Fang's lips. "I take that as a yes then, eh?" the huntress smirked.

Lightning's mind whirled. Was it the wine was the post-orgasmic bliss? Who cared, there was an aching Pulsian at her side and she had no clue what to do.

"I...I don't..." Lightning didn't even bother finishing her sentence...she wasn't sure how to finish it...or maybe...she was a little embarrassed to do it.

Fang put a hand on Lightning's face. "Relax...it's okay...why don't you watch...and then take over?" she said with raised eyebrows. The mere thought of that excited Lightning to no end as Fang laid back in what was Lightning's place.

Lightning watched skilled hands moved over bronze skin. She focused on Fang's rhythmic hypnosis that she had put herself into. This was unlike anything Lightning had ever seen...it was beautiful. Her hunger said 'let me have it, let me have it; but her mind said 'no stupid just watch!'

Fang's back arched off the blanket and she then quickly grabbed Lightning's hand, squeezing her fingers surprisingly hard. All she could do was try.

Fortunately, she didn't have to try very hard. Fang had helped her out before turning things over the inexperienced Bodhum beauty. It was refreshing to see such innocence.

Much to Lightning's horror (an arousal) Fang didn't silence her passionate cries for Lightning. What if someone heard that! What if...someone would come open the door! Why the hell was Lightning worrying about all that at a time like this!

Lightning watched Fang's chest heave up and down before pulling Lightning on top of her into a tight embrace. Fang didn't say anything at first. Lightning didn't say anything. They just laid there naked on the blanket in front of the fire. Lightning's breathing had returned to normal but Fang's was still racing.

Lightning rested her head on Fang's collar bone. She felt so tired, as if she could fall asleep at any minute. She heard Fang sigh. "Mmmm...I'm pretty sure we just made a baby..." Fang said referring to how divine and pure this had been. That made Lightning laugh the most sincere laughter Fang had ever heard.

"Well, I wasn't quite expecting you to say that but...you did make me laugh." Lightning said. She was right Fang did make her laugh...so much for all that apprehension.

**

* * *

**

Christmas Morning! Any child would be giddy the morning, gifts for everyone, and they could only just wonder what Santa has left him under the tree. Dajh leapt out of bed and quickly ran to the front room where the Christmas tree was. To his surprise is was already lit and the presents were a mountain high underneath it.

"Auntie Lightning! Unca Fang!" Dajh shouted out when he saw the new couple asleep on the ground before the tree, quickly he broke into a run and jumped upon Lightning who was asleep on top of Fang.

Fang let her mouth get the best of her as Lightning's shrieks of shock and awe took over. Lightning wondered how she was going to explain to Sazh that his dear son just jumped into the middle of girl on girl fest! She was rehearsing the line in her head now: _"Hi Sazh! Oh this? Yeah, it's Dajh. Oh us? Yeah, we're naked? Why? Oh we had sex...no big deal. Why yes, we are both girls...girls do that kinda' thing now."_ Lightning had finally stopped shrieking as her mind raced. Fang's deluge of words was of least concern now.

"Well, good morning to you! You uh...you gave us a bit of a wakeup call, eh?" Fang said to the bow rubbing her hand on the top of Dajh's head as she gripped the edge of the blanket until her knuckles were white.

Dajh laughed. "This looks like a sleepover!" He said innocently.

"Yes, yes, yes...yes...yes! That's exactly what this is. Nothing else...just a sleepover!" Lightning said panicked as she reached like a crazy person for her turtleneck. She didn't have to justify herself to a six-year-old...the bigger problem would likely be her brother-in-law.

Somehow Fang moved fast enough to cover Dajh's eyes as Lightning threw on her shirt. Dajh shrieked with laughter, surely he was going to wake up someone, or everyone in the bloody household before he was done. Fang wrestled Dajh onto the ground, still keeping the blanket wrapped around her glorious body before smirking.

"Dajh, why don't you go see if Vanille is up?" she asked slyly, Lightning sighed in relief as the little boy nodded as he squirmed out of her hold and quickly ran away. Fang rolled over again and somehow pulled Lightning back down onto the floor.

"Mornin' Fang." Lightning whimpered meekly as she was pinned under the huntress, the woman just smiled.

"Enjoy yerself last night love?" she asked coolly before capturing Light's lips for the first time that morning. Lightning didn't protest as she returned the affection.

"Mornin... oh Mother of Maker!" Serah's screeched as the new couple split apart surprised, Fang held her tighter as the younger Farron stumbled backwards into the hallway."Sorry!" Serah's voice squeaked as she soon stumbled back out of the hallway and into the kitchen where she crashed into the recycling bin, effectively making more noise and waking everyone else in the house. Lightning squeaked as she quickly grabbed the undressed Fang, pulled her up to her feet and dragged her into her bedroom, slamming the door behind them.

**

* * *

**

"Merry Christmas Vanille!" Dajh shouted. Vanille squealed in shock at the sound of his little voice. "What...what are you doing up honey?" she asked not even thinking and reaching outstretched bare arms toward him.

"Vanille, Santa visited us. I hope he brought everyone something really special!" Dajh grinned.

Vanille couldn't help but laugh at him as the wad of covers beside her moved. "No! No! No! No! Don't move!" she mumbled hitting the wad with her fist. "I hope he did too sweetie. Are you ready to open presents?" she asked him with an unexplainable sparkle in her eyes. He shook his head yes in excitement. Vanille laughed at him. "Okay, why don't you go see if your daddy's up and I'll be there shortly." she smiled, now becoming the second person to send little Dajh running off. So what exactly did Vanille have to hide? The answer was simple...Hope...suffocating under the covers beside her. If Fang found out about this...

**

* * *

**

Serah frowned slightly as she stared at the contents of the fridge, trying to figure out what to make for the special Christmas Breakfast. She was completely unaware of someone trying to sneak up behind her before he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on her neck.

"Merry Christmas Serah." Snow grinned as Serah squealed, kicking her husband to let her back down on the floor where she belonged. "Sis not up yet?"

"Ohh wouldn't you like to know." Serah giggled as she was returned to her rightful place on the ground. "I came in this morning to find her snogging a barely dressed Fang right in front of the tree." she giggled before pointing to the recycling bin. "You think you can clean that up for me love?"

"You...saw some serious girl on girl action...and you didn't come wake me up! Snow demanded of her as he picked up the contents that was spewed everywhere.

"First, no it wasn't 'serious' action and secondly...that's my sister." Serah said loading her hands full of anything and everything from the refrigerator.

"Oh...yeah...that's right. They wouldn't be doin' 'stuff'. I can do without that. There we go." Snow said having cleaned up the mess behind him.

"Do you think Sazh would let Dajh have pancakes with these red and green chocolate chips?" Serah questioned.

"Of course he would...if he doesn't..well then he's just not a cool dad at all." Snow said.

And speaking of Dajh, here he came tugging on his father who was barely awake.

"Before you two ever have kids of ya' own...take this one a while. Man, he noisier than any alarm clock!" Sazh said scooping his son up in his arms. "Merry Christmas you two! Ya' first Christmas as a married couple. I tell ya'." Sazh said shaking his head.

"And believe me it is already a memorable one." Serah said spreading things out before her. Fang had perfect timing as she appeared fully dressed and presentable.

"You were expecting a tacky sweater weren't ya?" Fang asked anyone who would answer.

"With you, we never know what to expect." Snow said.

Fang just stared at Snow, the man was acting like he knew something. The huntress was about to sit herself down at the table, but Lightning finally came out, dressed in semi-festive pajamas. Her pants were, but her fake bloodstained shirt? No so much.

"Merry Chirstmas." Fang purred as she sauntered over to Lightning, placing her hand on the Farron's waist. "I didn't wish ya that when little Dajh woke us up did I?" she asked, Lightning coloured slightly as both Sazh and Snow looked confused.

"Girl, did you sleep out here? In the cold?" Sazh asked slowly.

"Yeah...yeah. I did fall asleep out here. Wasn't too cold though. Speaking of which...someone needs to get this fire going." Lightning said spinning around and attempting to hide her blushing cheeks.

"Merry Christmas everyone!" A happy Vanille exclaimed as she joined in on all the fun.

"I hate your shirt." Fang replied to her. "Where's your vanilla toy?" she was referring to Hope. Fang joined Serah and Snow i the kitchen. She needed to get a pot of coffee going or something. Lightning toyed with the fire since it served as an effective distraction from the scene between her and Fang.

"Fang! This shirt is pink and it has a snowman on it!" Vanille whined at her.

"I know! I hate it! But I like that bowl of chocolate chips that Serah has going on there." Fang said looking over Serah's shoulder.

Fang quickly moved to the kitchen but had her hand slapped away by a wooden spoon. She recoiled back and held her hand like a hurt puppy. Serah rolled her eyes and went back to making the pancakes as young Hope eventually made his way up the stairs.

"Hey! There's our man!" Snow cheered holding up his fist. Hope flashed a weak smile before sitting himself down at the table.

"Fire's burning." Lightning stated as she came back, she was going to sit down beside Hope but Fang beat her to the punch, grabbing her wrist and forcing her to sit on her lap at the table, much like how Hope and Vanille were the day before and right now.

"Sooooo." Sazh looked curious as he stroked his beard, looking and Fang and Lightning. "Is there something going on between you that I should know about? Auntie Lightning, Unca Fang?" he grinned

"I could be incredibly blunt right now...but I won't because I should tame my mouth for the sake of the boy. So, you're smart...read between the lines, love." Fang winked at him. That was plenty of information for everyone...except Snow who was too busy having a blonde moment.

"Can we open presents before breakfast, daddy? Please can we!" Dajh begged of him. "Well you go ask your Aunt Serah. Whatever she says okay?" he said putting Dajh back down on the floor.

"Aunt Serah! Please can we open the presents before we eat breakfast?" Dajh asked tangling himself in her feet and reaching his hands up as high on her body as he could reach. How could she possibly say no to him? Breakfast could wait, right? She laughed at him.

"Of course we can, honey. You run over there and you start passing the presents out, okay?" she said searching for a towel to wipe her hands.

Dajh nodded at a mile a minute as he ran off to go through the presents like Santa's little helper he was. Lightning watched him from her seat on Fang's lap as the woman leaned in to whisper into her ear.

"Yer present from me isn't under that tree." she said softly, causing a shiver to run down Light's spine, that's when Snow pointed and shouted.

"I get it! Sis and Fang got together last night!"

If looks could kill.

Vanille started to clap her hands madly as Serah smiled. "I'm so proud of you two!"

"Shut up!" Fang shouted at her. It was a good morning, a fun morning...a Christmas morning that wouldn't be forgotten any time soon. Dajh was so happy as he piled packages up according to their name tags. Tearing into these packages in a chaotic fuss and watching as Sazh and Snow attempted to put together all hte 'some assembly required' toys of Dajh's would be delightful to watch. Thank the Maker that the camera battery was fully charged for that.

But once the perfect time that morning presented itself Fang swept Lightning away from the crowd to have her to herself for a bit.

Fang what-" Lightning was cut off when the huntress placed a finger on her lips. The woman smiled softly as she pushed the Farron back slowly into the center of the room. The fireplace here was burning brightly as well. Slowly Fang lifted her finger away from Light's lips and replaced it with her own.

The Farron was fully aware as the huntress pushed her down on the couch, covering her body with her own as their tongues duelled within the Farron's mouth, Lightning groaned slightly as Fang's hands started to travel upwards under her shirt.

"Fang." Lightning breathed after a moment. "Everyone is upstairs."

"You always gonna complain love?" Fang whispered into her ear as her deft fingers slipped underneath Light's bra and lightly tweaked her left nipple, the Farron reacted instantly, arching off the couch just slightly so Fang could start working her shirt upwards. "They're all too busy with each other; they won't miss us for a bit." With those words Lightning was left shirtless, the soldier didn't wait for Fang, and she brought her own arms up around Fang's neck and brought her back down.

That's when something in Fang snapped, something Lightning had expected from her the night before.

Fang's kiss was rough, needy, everything that matched her given persona as she bit on Light's lower lip. When she opened her mouth Fang pulled away and bruised herself on Light's neck, a combination of biting and nipping, but never drawing blood. Lightning groaned as Fang slowly moved downwards, removing Light's bra and taking a breast in her mouth. Somehow she just knew what action would grant her what response from the Farron.

"Fang..."

Lightning couldn't make out what Fang was doing to her, it felt like her body was on fire, the experience now, was similar yet different to the one the night before. Before, Fang was careful not to break anything, now? She was ready to leave a trail of destruction behind her. She didn't know when her pants were slipped off her body or when her panties were discarded on the ground, hell she didn't realize Fang was undressed until she felt her body upon hers. Everything was leaving her so incoherent, so...

Her thought process stopped when Fang kissed her once more and the huntress slipped a finger into her moist core, she didn't bother playing around like she did the night before. Lightning groaned into the kiss as she felt the single digit move in slightly deeper, slowly.

"Hrm... aren't you... has..." Fang couldn't find the right words to describe what she wanted to say? How could someone so innocent not have...?

"My barrier?" Lightning asked slowly, blue eyes locking with confused green ones. "It was during training..." she started to explain, but Fang could tell she didn't really want to get into it. So she simply leaned up and kissed the Farron.

"Frankly Light, I don't care." Fang whispered as she slowly moved her digit, stretching the tight sex as Lightning grunted, trying to move her hips upwards to capture more of the pleasure but Fang kept her pinned down on the couch, one finger soon becoming two as she slowly slid down the soldier's body and traced her tongue against the apex of her sex, doubling the sounds she got from the soldier at the first contact. Lightning couldn't make a coherent sound as Fang's fingers soon became three. The soldier placed her hands on either side her head and held her in place as her orgasm ripped through her body.

She cried out Fang's name as she came down from her high, the huntress lapped up the juices like a starved mongrel. Lightning sat up slowly and pulled Fang up to her, kissing her and tasting herself on the huntress' lips. Fang smiled as she lay her lover back down on the couch.

"Merry Christmas love." Fang whispered as Lightning raised her arms up and wrapped them around the woman's neck.

"You too." Lightning responded, kissing her again. "My turn now."


End file.
